House Naprous
Background The Naprous family is almost extinct today but where once one of the 10 royal houses with extensive holdings on Errovus Secondus , Incellia , and Arrakis . During the Grand Republic the Naprous family were already very influential with significant holdings on various planets, all presided over by their family-owned (but republic-directed) company, Naprous corporation. When the Grand Republic fell they threw their lot in with the last of the central Republican government and soon, to their dismay, saw the rebel noble families overrunning one after another of the outlying worlds. Only when it became very obvious that the era of the republic was over did they finally turn on their masters and join the ranks of the grand noble families. When the Symbiots came the Naprous were again slow to act and perhaps too willing to think that the threat was temporary, that it was but a passing problem and even as their holdings were being overrun continued to expand their olive oil, wine, specialty foods and cosmetics to new markets. Only when one of their major nation-sized olive orchards was completely overrun and infected by Symbiots did they react and by then it was too late. The Naprous lost everything on a huge number of planets. And so, like so many, they fled their homeworlds and relocated to the centralized Errovus Secondus where it was said the church was successfully pushing the Symbiots back, at least in the short term. As the church and a variety of noble houses fought tooth and nail for their very existence the Naprous were again busy ensuring their financial and territorial existence and buying up or claiming what agricultural lands they could throughout Incellia , Arrakis and Errovus Secondus . When the gates were finally closed, they were already on their way to recovering their finances and were growing olives and grapes on Arrakis and already producing cosmetics and fine specialty foods on Incellia. Then House Kilgore struck their assets on Incellia , killed all their nobles there and stole all their technology. Their serfs were scattered throughout the planet and pledged their allegiance to whomever would have them. No other noble house or church sect lifted a finger to help house Naprous. Suddenly it was open season on house Naprous and their holdings on Arrakis were under attack by house Sanctious Als. The Naprous lost everything. Now all that remains are some half-flooded vineyards on Errovus Secondus . The Naprous have no high-technology and with the notabe exception of the ‘Authority’ guild, no real diplomatic friends. In the new era they are looking for a sponsor and a guardian. 'Recent History' As Cathrinn Naprous married the Regent Dain Kawallen of house Klorin , house Naprous looked like they could start ascending to their former glory once again. However, when Cathrinn learned that the Demon's Cough plague had been released by the Regent on purpose, she eventually warned the rest of the Imperium. She was judged by the Church and found guilty for not warning the Church immediately, and was therefore burnt. Considering house Naprous had recently lost its scepter to an Evvis pirate, the house prestige and power seemed to sink to an all-time low. However, with the fall of the Authority , they now control the largest fields and merchant fleet on E2. 'House Vanari Opinions on House Naprous' They have done much to aleviate the suffering of the Serfs during the Plague of Demons Cough on E2, while also expanding their land. Although accused by some for profiteering, to Vanari they have always done the right thing. Although Naprous-Vanari Relations are always strong, especially with Cathrinn Naprous: As her memory dies (new player) this might soon change.